1. Technical Field
This application relates to a device for locating a item which has been lost, and more particularly, to a homing signal producing device which produces and audible sound for locating a canopy which has been released during a parachute jump and permitted to float to earth in an undetermined region.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Parachutists wear two parachutes so that in the event of the failure of the main canopy to function properly, a reserve parachute or canopy can be deployed. The main canopy is caused to break away and floats to the ground, most typically landing a substantial distance from the parachutist's target point. Generally, careful observation of the descent of the main canopy can be difficult or impossible. As cost of a canopy can be on the order of up to two thousand dollars, its recovery after a malfunction is highly desirable. It is important to note that in most instances, the malfunction of the canopy does not indicate a defect in the canopy, but rather is related to a problem caused by the way in which the canopy was packed or by some unusual problem encountered as the canopy was opening.
Devices in accordance with the prior art are known for recovering lost items, such as lost keys. Alarms are also known for use in warning of fire, smoke and for use in attracting attention in the event of a mugging, robbery or the like. However, the use of such prior art mechanisms in locating lost parachutes is not satisfactory for a number of reasons.
The use of a device which generates a radio frequency signal could provide one means of achieving the desired result, except that the cost of such unit can be excessive, at least in part due to the need for both a transmitter and a receiving unit. Moreover, it would require the parachutist to carry a receiver and the extra bulk would generally be considered unacceptable to most parachutists.
A severe limitation in the design of a homing device which renders typical alarm systems unsuitable to the needs of parachutists, is the requirement that it be physically attached to the main parachute and must be extremely small so as not to interfere with either the aesthetics of the parachute or its functioning. A device which is large could interfere with the folding of the parachute or be perceived as being a potential hazard and consequently would be commercially unacceptable.
A further problem which can be encountered is that the device must be protected from the environment so that exposure to high humidity or even rain, will not render the device inoperative. An additional requirement is that the device be activated by the releasing of the main chute, but the device must pose absolutely no potential for interfering with the separation of the main parachute from the riser for the reserve canopy.
In attempting to achieve a design which would overcome these problems it is essential to provide reliability and low cost. These apparently incompatible requirements, in combination with the aforenoted problems, apparently have contributed to the absence from the market place of such a device, even though the need for a parachute homing device has persisted for many years.